Private Demon
by Shiraishi
Summary: Discontunued.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

**Full Summary: _So… what are you supposed to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you_** **_supposed to_** **_do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you supposed to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose._**

**Ok when it goes like this: _Bold and italic that means Naruto in his fox form is thinking. _ **

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone from Naruto

_**

* * *

**_

Private Demon

It started as a normal day for Sasuke, getting up, glaring at every living thing he could see, and even some non-living things too. Being chased by fan girls along the way to school, and cutting into the forest to get away from them. But what was not normal was seeing a young lady maybe around the age of 20 or 25 come, running out of the trees and stopping right in front of him.

Not knowing really what to do Sasuke glared at the lady. _Fuck just what I needed; now I'll be late for school._ The lady brought up her head and looked Sasuke in the eye that's when he saw her eyes; they were red… blood red eyes. She smiled at him and Sasuke thought he saw a fang, but it was too quick to tell. Something caught his attention, looking down he could see a tiny fox in her arms.

It looked like a baby, no bigger then Sasuke forearm, its fur as red as blood with the ends of its paws pear white. Its tails were the same red but white going through eight of them. The tail in the middle of the nine had gold strips instead of white… _wait…how many tails is there… _Sasuke started to count the tails with his eyes _1…2… 5…7…9 there's 9 tails on that fox… oh my god there is… ok what did father say about a nine tailed fox… I know he said something about them before. _

"Hello, are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the lady, "So what if I am?" The lady looked down at the fox, who looked like it was sleeping, curled up in a tight ball and gave it a gently smile. Looking back up at Sasuke, "Well if you are, then he is yours."

"He?"

"Yes this fox, he is yours, has been since the day I gave birth to him." The lady took a step towards Sasuke, then another until she stood right in front of him. Sasuke couldn't move as he watched the lady put the baby fox in his arms, and when said fox opened its eyes, Sasuke felt like he had been struck.

The demons eyes were pure blue, a blue that was like the sky, but also like the ocean water on a calm day, it seemed like the blue eyes sparkled as the fox looked up at Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"Huh?" Sasuke had forgotten all about the wired lady as he looked at the baby demon. The said demon turned it's head and looked at its mother, then curled up into that little ball and went back to sleep in Sasuke's arms.

"His name is Naruto, in human, years he is about the age of 15, a teenager to your kind, but still a baby to ours." The lady looked at the fox one last time then turned to leave.

"Wait why is; he mine?" Sasuke called out before the lady could disappear, the lady stopped but kept her back to him.

"Because he _just_ is, he was born to be _yours_, no one but you can control him… Not even _me_." With that said the lady kept on walking until she disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

Not knowing what to do, Sasuke kept on walking to school, glaring at anything that even tried to talk to him. Always keeping Naruto in his arms, and glaring at anyone who tried to take the baby fox away from him. Even once he was called into the principal's office, after five minutes Sasuke walked out with his fox, with a smirk on his lips. The principal was under his desk, rocking back and forth with his head into his knees and muttering about crazy fox people.

Sasuke was sitting in English, reading a book, with the baby fox curled up in his lap still sleeping. Glanced down at the fox a thought came to Sasuke _so what do, I do with you… _Sasuke moved his hand up and rubbed behind the fox's ear, the fox rubbed his face into Sasuke's hand. _Do I kill you, or keep you…_

The day passed fast for Sasuke, with the question 'Do I keep you or kill you' popping up when he least expected it. _It's been quite today, haven't seen pink hair either, that's good I hope it stays that way. _

"Sasuke-kun!"

_There goes my good luck _Sasuke thought as he kept on walking ignoring the call of the pink head girl.

"Oh Sasuke-kun do you want to go out?"

"Hn" and he glared at her, but it never worked on her it was like she was immune to it or something.

Sakura jumped on him taking hold of his arm, making Sasuke stop and stand still.

"C'mon let go on a date! WE both know I'm better then any of the other girls at this school. And way better then that Ino-pig." Sakura said moving one of her fingers up and down Sasuke's arm.

"No."

"What? Did you say? You said yes didn't you! Yay lets go to the amusement pa-"

"I said no. So. Let. Me. Go." Behind Sasuke's words you could hear a kind of growing/hissing noise.

Sakura looked down for the first time and saw the thing that was in Sasuke's arms. It was making the sound with its ears pulled back and baring little tiny fangs. Its eyes were in slits and were a dark red like its fur.

"Aww it's so cute, but why is it making that nose? It must not like how you're holding him Sasuke! Here let me show you."

Before Sasuke could say no, Sakura grabbed Naruto and the hissing/growing intensified as Sakura held onto Naruto in a death grip. Sasuke smirked as he watches pink hair try to hold onto Naruto without being bitten or scratched. _He must not like her either, I think I like him a bit more. _

**_Naruto didn't like this girl, she was annoying his master, he could feel it in his blood. So he did the only thing he new he could do without getting into trouble, he growled and hissed at the person. But that didn't work out the way he planed, instead of her shutting up she picked him up. Now he was pissed, no one other then his mother or master could hold him. So Naruto tried to bite or scratch her… and did. _**

"OWW!" came the scream of Sakura as she flung the fox out of her arms, the thing bit her, and bit her deep.

Sasuke just smirked as his fox bit the pink hair girl and then jumped back into his arms, curled back into that ball. But before he did that he growled one more time at the pink hair girl, then went back to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun your…your… thing bit me!" Sakura cried as she held her bleeding hand.

"Hn, stay away next time then." With that said Sasuke started one his way home, unconsciously rubbing the fox's ear again.

**_TBC…. _**

**Author's Note: Well should I keep on going? Only you guys can tell, so review and tell me if I should stop or keep going**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

**Reminder: _Bold and italic that means Naruto in his fox form is thinking. _**

**Full Summary:_ So… what are you supposed to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you_** **_supposed to_** **_do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you supposed to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose._**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone from Naruto**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Private Demon_**

Sasuke still hasn't figured out what he should do with the demon now living in his house, and said demon had yet to turn human. It was been a few days since Sasuke had seen the pink haired girl; _she must be too scared of Naruto, to come and bug me._ Sure she had been in class but she didn't bug him, explicitly not when Naruto fallowed him to school.

Today was one of the few days that Naruto stayed home, while Sasuke went to school. It was at lunch when she came back to herself.

"Oh Sasuke-kun did you miss me?!" Came the voice of Sakura, as she walked up to Sasuke, who was sitting under a tree.

Since Sasuke had his eyes closed, he inwardly groaned as he ignored her. Wishing that she would for once, get the message that he didn't want to talk to her… or anyone.

"Well since it looks like your sleeping, or just to tired to answer, I'll talk that as a yes." Sakura said haply before she sat down by her beloved Sasuke.  
_  
God damn it! Can't she see that not interested in her, why can't see just die. That would make my life so much peaceful. _Sasuke thought as he kept his body still, making Sakura think that he was really asleep.

"You look so handsome when you're sleeping, my Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled as she laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was just about to get up and walk away, but before he could do that; a kid about his age came running up to him. His blond hair was in spikes going in all directions as he came running over to him, in nothing but a plane t-shirt and jeans. But for some reason the guys light blue t-shirt had the Uchiha symbol on the front of it. There were three scars on each of his cheeks, that kinda looked like whiskers but, what held Sasuke attention was his eyes, eyes that Sasuke new that he had seen before.

The said eyes were blue the same blue as Naruto's eyes, but they were rimmed with red, a shade of red that matched Naruto's fur coat perfectly.

The boy stopped right in front of Sasuke and grinned, showing fangs. Then he turned to Sakura and let out a low growl at her. It looked like to Sasuke that the boy wanted to tear her to shreds, not that he would have minded… but since they were right in the open he couldn't allow that to happen.

Getting up Sasuke ignored the gasp that came from Sakura as he walked away. Just as he thought, the blond boy followed him as he walked in the direction of his house. He didn't really care that he was missing the rest of school, and since his brother was never home at this time Sasuke wouldn't get caught.

Once inside the house Sasuke pinned the blond boy agenised the wall while glaring at the said boy. "Who are you?"

"Naruto?" replayed the confused boy.

Saying that Sasuke was surprised would be an under statement, but he hid it well behind unreadable eyes as he let Naruto go. "So this is your human form huh?"

"…yes…"

"Why are you in it then?" asked Sasuke as he watched Naruto, behind a glare.

"Because that pink girl was bugging Sasuke, so if she was bugging Sasuke then she was bugging Naruto." Happily replayed Naruto as he grinned; at Sasuke.

Not answering his demon Sasuke walked up the stairs into his bedroom, no sooner then he got onto his bed Naruto came running into his room in his demon form. Sasuke could see Naruto watching him as he took off his shirt; once it was off he laid down on his bed rolling over so that he was on his side.

Naruto slowly walked up to Sasuke then curled up into his chest, Naruto's head resting on his front paws as he breathed quietly. Sasuke watched his fox as it slept, with out realising it he start to rub behind his fox's ears as he slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his lips.

It was much later when Itachi opened the door to his house, the lights where all off and it was quite. Walking up the stairs Itachi turned the corner and walked down another hall, then stopping in front of a door. He put down his bag, and went into the room grabbed something then walked out again.

Then walking back down the hall he turned and walked down a different hallway, stopping in the middle. The door was opened about half way and the room was dark, stepping into the room Itachi walked over to the bed.

There laying on the bed, the covers pulled up half way was his brother Sasuke, who was currently sleeping. Itachi smirked as he caught sight of the bugle of red that was cuddling into his brothers' chest. Reaching out his hand Itachi was going to touch his brother hair but a soft growling stopped him. Itachi looked back at the bugle of red and smirked again when he saw blazing red eyes glaring at him, and fangs glittering in the dark.

Slowly he withdrew his hand and looked at the fox, who gave him one more glare then shut its eyes again, going back to sleep. Sasuke then pulled the fox closer to his body, resting his head over the foxes. Itachi quickly took out his camera and took a picture of his brother and his fox.

Just as quietly as he came Itachi walked out of the room, shut the door and let a small smile grace his face. It's been a long time since he saw his brother ever hug anything like the way he was hugging his fox. Walking back to his room he went over to his window and looked out into the night sky.

"So Sasuke I see you finally found someone to love," another soft smile appeared on his lips "I'm glad for you brother." Whispered Itachi, into the darkness of the night.

_**TBC…** _

**Author's Note: Wow soo may reviews... and this is only my second chapter, thank you everyone! Well anyways I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but as you can see it didn't turn out that way, oh well… and as you see this Itachi is nothing like the Itachi in the manga and anime… oh well its my story so I say he's going to be like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

**Reminder: _Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking. _**

**_Full Summary: So… what are you supposed to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you so posts to do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you so post to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose. _**

Disclaimer: _**I don't own anyone from Naruto**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Private Demon _**

Sasuke woke up feeling clam and happy, for reasons he didn't know. But he didn't want to open his eyes for fear that this feeling would only be a dream. Know that he had to get up; Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, to see red… everywhere.

Well… not really red everywhere but in one spot rising and falling with each breath he took. Slowly so not to wake the patch of red Sasuke sat up letting Naruto rest in his lap, Sasuke looked around the room until he saw his clock. _Too early to get up, it's only five am… to early… want, to sleep._ With a moan Sasuke let his heavy body fall back onto his bed, wakening up his fox-demon.

Half closed eyes watched Naruto as he stretched then sat down on Sasuke's chest and looked at him, tilting his head to once side like he was waiting for something.

"Can you change?" Right after Sasuke said those words, the demon… Naruto changed into his human form, wearing the same cloths as yesterday.

Sasuke glared at Naruto once he realized the position they were in, Naruto sitting on his bare chest with one of Naruto's legs going down one side of his body while the other did the same to the opposite side.

"Get off of me." Growled Sasuke as he attempted to push Naruto off his body, but only ended up pushing Naruto backwards. Who in turn pulled Sasuke with him as he fell backwards, so that now Sasuke was in the position Naruto was earlier.

Glaring at the boy under him Sasuke hit him on the head, ignoring yelp that came from the blond after the hit. Getting off of him, Sasuke grabbed a shirt and pulled it on while walking out of his room.

It was early only a little after five in the morning, but there was still light in the sky. Walking down the stairs Sasuke let his mind wander as he stepped into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"So whose you new friend, Sasuke?"

Whipping around Sasuke glared at the owner of the voice, who was currently leaning on the door frame with a smirk pasted on his face.

"No one you need to worry about." Replied Sasuke; in a dull tone, with a matching glare to go with it.

Sasuke watched as Itachi got up and started the coffee pot, filling the kitchen with the smell of grounded coffee beans.

"I'll be out late tonight again."

"Hn" commented Sasuke as he turned to get some cereal but stopped in a mid turn, as he watched a… yellow and blue thing come flying into the room. While trying to stop, the yellow and blue thing tripped over Itachi and ended up falling on its butt, with an angry Itachi glaring at him while he fell on top of the yellow and blue thing.

Sasuke couldn't help it; he smirked as the scene that was before him, his own brother who was on top of his demon… _Waite… when did I start thinking the demon was mine… when for the past days I've been thinking of ways to get rid of him. _

"Sasukkkeee," wined the demon, which was still trapped under Itachi "help me."

"Hn, help you're self." Replied Sasuke as he sat down at the table, his back to Naruto and started eating.

Naruto seeing that he wouldn't get any help from Sasuke started to struggle under Itachi, who just smirked at Naruto's actions.

"Itachi don't you still have work to go to? If you don't leave soon you'll be late… again." Sasuke said between bites of cereal.

"Fine I'll go, but what are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing."

"Ok so then can I have him?"

Sasuke froze right after Itachi's words registered in his head.

"No."

"Aw why not? You don't like people anyway…" Itachi slowly ran his fingers over the boys' scared cheeks, ignoring the growing that was coming from him.

"I said no, he is mine and mine only. You got that, Itachi." It wasn't a question it was a fact that Sasuke was saying.

"And what if I don't want to Sasuke, what can you do to **_me_**?" Itachi knew that he was now pushing Sasuke, but he couldn't stop himself. His brother needed someone and he was going to make sure that he finally had someone… Even if it mean, putting his life in the line of fire.

"Then brother if it comes down to that I will kill you. No questions asked; no tears shed, Naruto is mine and no one else's."

"Ok that's all I wanted; now I better get to work! If I'm late any more I'm going to get fired, not something that would be good." With that said Itachi got off Naruto and rubbed his hand through Naruto's hair, making it stand up even more. "So I guess that means that we going to have to do something about school for this little guy won't we Sasuke?"

_Was this is his plan? Now Naruto has to stay with us because of the scene that I just pulled! Stupid Itachi, what will you do once you figured out that Naruto is a demon_, glaring at Itachi Sasuke stiffly nodded.

"Ok good, then he can start in a few days; oh I better get going now. Don't want to get fired from work." With that said Itachi left the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who stared at him with blue eyes witch were still slightly rimed with red.

"Naruto, change into your fox form."

Naruto gave a small nod, then a few seconds later two fox ears appeared on top of his golden blond hair. Then a tail popped up, only one tail and that tail was Naruto's gold and red one. Sasuke watched as Naruto started to shrink into his fox form, then the next thing he new was that Sasuke was looking into the blue eyes of his fox with all nine tails, not the boy.

Turning back around Sasuke started to finish this now soggy cereal. Sasuke took all of two bites when he felt Naruto jump on his shoulder. He could feel Naruto lay down and wrap his nine tails around his neck, kinda like a fur scarf. Sasuke could also feel Naruto cuddle into the side of his neck, smiling softly Sasuke finished off the rest of his cereal.

"I'm going to have to get a collar for you, won't I Naruto?" Sasuke asked the question out loud, knowing full well that Naruto would answer him. And his answer to the question was the feel of Naruto's cold nose on his warm skin.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

**_TBC… _**

**Author's Note: Thank- you for reviewing!! I love all you guys. Wow this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted… and to make it worse I lost the last part of this chapter. Stupid computer…. So anyway I hope it was ok, tell me what ya all think ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

Reminder: _Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking. _

Full Summary: _So… what are you supposed to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you so posts to do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you so post to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose. _

Disclaimer: _**I don't own anyone from Naruto

* * *

**_

_Private Demon_

It was now eight, Itachi left for work an hour or so ago and it was Friday. Sasuke not wanting to go to school he left the house with Naruto still acting like a scarf. It was a warm day, the sun shinning and a few clouds here and there.With no place in mind Sasuke just kept on walking, he could see the looks that he was getting from the people on the street. But no one was willing to come anywhere close to him. Before long Sasuke and Naruto found themselves in the park; going under a tree that was placed on a slight hill. Sitting down Sasuke leaned back, so he could look up at the sky, some could say he was cloud watching, but he didn't care.

Shutting his eyes he let the warm air cares his face, and fell into a light sleep but still aware of his surroundings. But that only lasted for a while since his eyes snapped open as soon as he felt Naruto stiffen, and heard the low growing coming from him.

Standing in front of him was his classmate Shikamaru. Sasuke watched at Shikamaru looked at him then plopped down right beside him, lying on his back arms under his head.

_Ok… I knew something about him was… different from everyone else. But to actually sit down by someone who has a growling fox around his neck, and mostly that said fox has pure blood red eyes right now… well that's something you don't see every day._ Sasuke thought as he looked over at Shikamaru with blank eyes.

"What do you want?"

"What you don't want to see an old friend?" Shikamaru answered Sasuke with a grin as he looked over at him.

"Hn, when were you ever a friend?"

"Ya I think so, since I'm one of the few people you talk to… at all"

"Hn"

The silence stretched on for a while after that. Even Naruto started to clam down until his growing stopped all together. Sasuke would never admit it to anyone but he really liked Shikamaru, who was mostly lazy all the time but was very smart.

**_Naruto was curious who this person was, he didn't seam like the girl that he met a while ago, and he didn't mind him. Even his master, who didn't really like people didn't seam to mind him. Getting up Naruto walked onto Sasukes chest since now he was lying down on his back. Sitting down Naruto looked at Sasuke… he could feel it, his master seamed to be at peace for once._ _Turing his head Naruto looked at this Shikamaru guy; he couldn't understand why his master liked him. He just seamed weird to Naruto, as this guy just watched the clouds go by._**

"So what are you going to do about him?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue.

"Who?" Sasuke asked in a dull tone as he looked over at Shikamaru.

"The demon… which is sitting on you and who seams to be glaring at me again… for some odd reason." Shikamaru answered with a sigh.

Sasukes eyes went wide and he sat strait up, which in turn made Naruto fall into his lap.

"H-how did you know?" Sasuke whispered.

"…um this is too troublesome; just forget I ever said anything. I'm gonna take a nap." With that said Shikamaru shut his eyes, and his breathing went even, telling Sasuke that he really did fall asleep.

_H-how the hell did he know? So doses that mean that everyone can tell… no I don't think so… since this is the guy with an IQ over who knows what. _Giving off a sigh Sasuke looked at Naruto, he stared back at Sasuke with one blue eyes rimed with red.

Raising a hand Sasuke scratched behind Naruto's ear, "Why are you causing me so much trouble? My life was so much easer before you came into it, and it's only been a week or so since I got you."

Sasuke got no answer to his question; instead he got Naruto titling his head as he looked into Sasukes eyes. Sasuke nodded to the question he read in Naruto's eyes, with that said Naruto changed into his human form.

Again Sasuke glared at Naruto in his human form, who was now sitting in his lap. "Dobe, get off."

"Hey! Don't call me a dobe, teme!" Naruto said as he got off of Sasuke, and then he sat down by on the grass beside Sasuke and looked over at Shikamaru.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke; with a smirk.

"So… what are you going to do about him?" Naruto asked as he slowly got up and sat a little closer to Shikamaru, looked back once at Sasuke then started to softly poke Shikamaru.

"Hn, whatever. It's not like he's going to tell anyone, the most he'll tell would be Kiba and Shino."

"Oh…" Naruto said as again he poked Shikamaru, but this time a little harder. _Hehe… this is fun… wonder how hard I have to poke him to wake him up… lets see…_ Slowly Naruto started to apply more presser to each of his pokes, while at the same time slowly moving closer to the sleeping boy.

It's been a few minutes since Naruto started his poking game, and Shikamaru hasn't really moved; the most was a twitch here and a twitch there. Naruto was now leaning over the body of Shikamaru ready to do his next… poke, his hand midway between him and Shikamaru when something hit him on the head… hard.

Falling backwards Naruto rubbed his head and glared at Shikamaru who was know sitting up, stretching his arm a textbook laying on the grass beside him.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he started laughing, he watched as Naruto's eyes snapped over to him and he started to glare at Sasuke instead of Shikamaru. Slowly Sasukes laughing started to die down until; it all together stopped until he just smirked at Naruto.

"Hey don't laugh at me teme! Its not funny that really hurt!" Naruto wined at he finally sat up and looked around.

"Sure it did…" Sasuke replied as he gently kicked Naruto, so that the said demon rolled down the hill.

"Sasuke… are you ok?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over to the said boy.

"I'm fine."

"Well… never mind. Anyway dose anyone else know about him?" Shikamaru asked implying about Naruto, who was come back up the hill.

"No one… well now you do."

"This is too troublesome so don't worry, I wont tell anyone… even if I did they wouldn't believe me anyway, so to tell would give me too much trouble."

"Hn, you think everything is troublesome, so why would this be any different." Sasuke replayed as he got up and started to walk away, leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave out of the corner of one eye, but continued to watch Shikamaru a so soon as Sasuke was out of his sight, Naruto turned his full attention on Shikamaru.

"You'll stay quiet?" Naruto asked.

"If I said I wouldn't tell then I won't, like I already said no one would believe me anyway." Shikamaru answered back; as he watched the demon. Since Sasuke was gone no one could control him, so it could do anything it wanted.

"You're lucky, because if you were anything like pink hair…" at this Naruto's clear blue eyes turned blood red, as he stared at Shikamaru, "you would be dead by now, if my master had left me alone." With that said Naruto turned and ran after Sasuke.

Shikamaru watched the demon leave, _pink hair… what the hell dose he mean by pink hair? _

"Oh well, this is all just too troublesome. Why did I even want to get involved… oh well at least I got a nap out of it." With that said Shikamaru fell back onto the soft grass and watched the clouds go across the sky.

"Um… I see a fox in a hat… weird."

_**TBS...**_

**Author's Note: I would have to say I think this is a pretty good chapter, don't you guys think so? Anyway I really like writing Shikamaru it was fun. So review, I love hearing what all you guys think! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

Reminder: _Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking. _

Full Summary: _So… what are you suppose to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you_ **_suppose to_** **_do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you suppose to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose. _**

Disclaimer: _**I don't own anyone from Naruto

* * *

**_

**_Private Demon_**

"Sasukeee," came the voice of his demon as Sasuke turned the corner. "Wait up, you're walking to fast." Coming to a halt Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto, who was still running to catch up to him. "Hn, well you should have left when I did, instead of staying behind."

"Ya but I wanted to do something, but thats no reason to be mean to me teme!" Naruto wined once he came to a stop beside Sasuke. Since Naruto was a good half of a head shorter then Sasuke, he tipped back his head and grinned.

"I'm hungry."

"Hn, why are you telling me, you can fend for yourself." But even as he said the words, they already started walking towards some restaurants.

As they passed different places Sasuke spotted a collar shop _hum… we have to stop their, need to get Naruto his collar… _

"I wanna go in there Sasuke… it smells good!" exclaimed Naruto, as he pulled Sasuke to a stop.

"Hn."

"Please Sasuke, I'll be good for the rest of the night, please… pretty, pretty please?" Naruto asked.

Giving off a sigh Sasuke tugged Naruto into the restaurant, "Fine but after this we are going to go buy you a collar."

"Ok!" Naruto laughed as he sat down on a stool and started spinning, "this is fun Sasuke!"

"Only in your mind dope."

Once the spinning stopped a dizzy Naruto looked at Sasuke, with a confused look on his face. "Sasuke… why is there three of you?"

"Hn, that should tell you that you were going to fast. Now stay still." Answered Sasuke as he looked at menu.

"Oh… um… what should I have? Sasuke what are you having?" asked Naruto as he peered over the menu with curious blue eyes.

"Something quick and simple… maybe some ramen…"

"Ramen… what's that teme?" The demon asked as he watched Sasuke order his food.

"Something you'll like… thinking that you like almost anything." Replayed Sasuke with a smirk as, he watched Naruto glare at him.

Glaring at Sasuke Naruto folded his arms over his chest. It stayed like that, Sasuke smirking and Naruto pouting and glaring until the food came.

Sasuke watched as Naruto eyed the food that was placed in front of him it looked like he didn't trust the food, like somehow the food would attack him.

It really was amusing.

Bending foreword slightly Naruto smelt the food… _It's the smell that I smelt from outside… _eyes narrowing slightly Naruto took a bite of the food, eyes going wide as soon as he swallowed the food.

Looking up Naruto's gaze met Sasuke's.

"This is _good_." Exclaimed the demon as he took another bite and another bite after that.

Sasuke watched as his demon literally inhaled his food. Then watched as Naruto moved his sparkling blue, eyes up to meet his own dark gaze. Sighing in defeat Sasuke took one more bite of his food, before pushing the rest of his food towards the hungry demon.

Grinning happily Naruto took the food and started eating that too, once he was done Sasuke quietly paid for the food and dragged Naruto outside and, taking his hand so that Naruto wouldn't be able to run back into the restaurant. Then they started walking in the direction of the collar shop.

It took a little while to find the shop but once they did, the shop had a nice selection of all types of collars. Letting go of Naruto Sasuke started to look at some red collars, while Naruto went to some other ones.

_Nope… not this one either… No not a pink one either_, Sasuke shivered as he let the pink one drop back into the pile of collars. Looking around the shop once more, something caught his eye.

Turning around Sasuke walked over to the counter that held collars in a glass case. At the very bottom there was several… nice collars but the one that held his eye was under all the other ones.

Calling over the cashier Sasuke got the case open. The collar in question, to most people it would look ugly but Sasuke loved it. The said collar was back with orange spirals going around it. In the middle of the spirals were little ruby stones.

"Oh, I like that one Sasuke! Can we get it?" asked Naruto who was right behind Sasuke. His chin resting on his sholder. Naruto's warm breath blowing on his ear.

Not answering, Sasuke walked over to the cashier and paid for the collar which turned out to cost a pretty penny. Sasuke walked out of the store with a bouncing Naruto following him a few steps behind.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was currently sleeping on the couch, using his lap as a pillow. They had been watching a movie an anime or something, but about half way through the movie Sasuke fell asleep. Smiling softly Naruto gently caressed Sasuke hair, running the soft strands between his fingers.

_He's so different when he's asleep… more clam and relaxed. I like him like this... _Naruto eyes snapped over to the door as it opened. With narrow blue eyes Naruto watched as Sasuke brother, Itachi walked into the house then into the living room. Naruto watched Itachi as he glazed at his sleeping brother.

A moan and tighten of arms is what brought Naruto's attention back to his master. Slowly Naruto's hand started to stroke the locks of raven hair again. Looking back up once more he saw Itachi's back as it turned the corner, most likely going up to his room.

Letting his eyes go downwards, Naruto smiled softly at his master again. "I'll let you watch me... I'll let you take care of me. But only if I can do the same… is that ok with you Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into the night that was slowly darkening.

Naruto got no answer to his question, but as he looked out the window the moonlight cut a line across Sasuke and Naruto, making the tiny rubes on the collar around Naruto's neck sparkle.

**_TBC..._**

**Author's Note: it looks like the story is going pretty good so far, what do you guys think? Well anyway review because I love to know what you all think of my story. So please for me will you review? I'll love you forever... oh and i will not be updateing any time soon, i have a big parject due and several unit tests this month. So i thought i would be nice and update while i still have some free time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

Reminder: _Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking. _

Full Summary: _So… what are you suppose to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you_ **_suppose to_** **_do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you suppose to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose. _**

Disclaimer: _**I don't own anyone from Naruto

* * *

**_

_**Private Demon**_

School… the dreaded school is what Sasuke was thinking about as he watched Naruto run around the room. Itachi and himself had restarted Naruto for school the other week, and today was the day he started... 

Right now it was just too early for Sasuke to handle the over hyper blond demon, who was now currently trying to climb up the wall… literally.

Giving off a tired sigh that was more like a mix between a sigh and a yawn, Sasuke got up and snatched the blond before he broke the glass table that… was right beside him. Dragging the pouting demon back into the kitchen, Sasuke dumped the blond into the first chair he saw.

"When do we go Sasuke? Can we go now? Please, please can we go now?" Naruto asked.

_Ya… way too early for this _"We are going to get Itachi to drive us, since he doesn't have to go into work until nine."

"Oh… well is it ok, if I change into my other form?"

_Yes please do…_ "Sure, but you have to change back when we leave for school." Sasuke rubbed his forehead as Naruto changed, for some reason Sasuke loved the mid between stage. Where Naruto had his fox ears and one of his tails, but never put much thought into why, because Naruto was always done so fast.

Looking down at the now quiet fox demon Sasuke smiled. Turning around Sasuke went to go make some breakfast, for Naruto and himself. Once the toast was ready Sasuke sat down at the table and started eating, with Naruto in his lap. Sasuke feed Naruto between his own bites of toast. As it turned out the little demon liked Sasukes toast and ended up jumping onto the table once Sasuke put strawberry jam on the second peace of toast. Naruto acting fast took the peace of toast in his mouth and started to run.

But since the toast was a little too big for his mouth, Naruto's crimson fur coat took the hit. Naruto was now the floor; with the toast on top of his head and red jam smeared all over his crimson fur.

"Well that should teach you, no more taking my toast." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto after he stopped laughing. Walking over to the sink Sasuke dumped Naruto into it and turned the water on warm. As it tuned out Naruto didn't like that.

Every time Sasuke turned his back or let go of Naruto, the little demon would jump out of the sink and start to run away from him, turning the bath into a game of chase the demon. Once Naruto's fur coat finally got all of the jam out of it, Sasuke found himself soaking wet head to toe.

Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and stomped up the stairs. Passing Itachi who looked like he just stepped out of a hot shower, his normally pale skin had a pink tint to it, and a while towel was hanging around his neck. Sasuke stopped long enough to glare at his brother who just looked plane amused.

Walking right into the bathroom Sasuke threw Naruto into the bathroom hamper, while he got undressed, since Naruto got jam and soap on every inch of skin oh his body… which included his hair.

"Naruto you stay in there got it?" Sasuke growled as he started to soap his hair.

"But why Sasuke?" The demon asked… and Sasuke froze.

Sasuke turned to where Naruto's voice came from opening the curtain a bit to look. There on the floor Naruto sat, with his wet hair sticking to the side of his face. A few strands of golden, yellow hair falling into his sparking, clear blue eyes.

"B-because I said so!" Sasuke stuttered as he quickly turned his face, and body away from the blond even thought the curtain acted like a shield between the two boys. Turing his face up into the hot spray of water Sasuke, willed the raising heat in his cheeks to go away. _What the hell was that about! Why the hell did I start to fucking blush? _

A burning in his skin brought Sasuke back to reality he quickly finished washing his hair and shut off the water. Turning on his glare full force, Sasuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed the first towel he saw. Wrapping it around his waist he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Naruto and his clothes behind.

Slamming the door to his room Sasuke walked over to his closet and pulled out some new clothes.

Slowly Naruto walked down the stairs, his hair still wet but, ever so slightly drying. Walking into the kitchen and threw himself into a chair.

"What's wrong with you kid?"

Naruto looked up to see Itachi leaning against the counter, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand as he looked at Naruto.

"Nothing."

"So to translate that it means, 'Sasuke'. Am I right?" Naruto glared at Itachi who took a drink of coffee in return. _Most likely smirking behind the cup, he's just like Sasuke. They both are bastards.  
_

"No, why do should I care about that teme. It's not like he's my family…" Naruto finished off in a wispier. _No I'm right_ _he's not my family… he's more, he's my master… _

"Ok whatever you say kid…" Itachi let his words die as he watched his little brother walk into the room. Since Sasuke had to change his cloths he was now wearing a tight black shirt, with a dark blue fishnet under it. His jeans were black and tight and his hair was still wet so it hug down around his shoulders instead of it's usually style.

Naruto wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything at that exact moment. Instead Naruto stood up, keeping his head down and walked out of the room, and went up to Sasukes room, so that he could change his slightly wet clothes.

The ride to the school seamed long to both Sasuke and Naruto, even Itachi could feel the tension in the car.

Sasuke watched Naruto as they made their way in side the school, since Naruto and himself shared all the same classes they would be together all day… and for some reason that made Sasuke a little bit happy. Their first class was Drama, something Sasuke still couldn't finger out when he took it. _Hm, now that I think about it, didn't Itachi make me take this class agenised my will… Oh yes now I remember it was either take this class or get my room painted pink with yellow ducks… _Sasuke shuttered at the memory.

Once more Sasuke found himself looking at Naruto, who was now dressed in a very tight purple top with baggy black jeans, silver changes dangling from the side. And to top it all off Naruto was wearing his caller which Sasuke refused to put a tag on, even thought Itachi thought it was a wonderful idea. He even offered to buy the tag for Naruto if Sasuke ever changed his mind… and Sasuke doubt he would.

"… Sasuke."

Hearing his name, Sasuke raised his head and found Shikamaru standing in front of him, who currently had Akamaru sitting on top of his head.

"Why are you wearing Kiba's dog, as a hat?"

Sighing Shikamaru shook his head "trust me you don't want to know, anyways why is he here?" Shikamaru commented as he turned to look at Naruto. Sasuke turned too to see Naruto standing by himself and by the wall closest to him.

It bugged him, for some odd reason it bugged him that Naruto looked so out of place, not with the cloths or personality wise, oh no he fit perfectly in with those. But with himself, it looked like he was scared and didn't know what to do, _and of course he won't come to me, he thinks I'm pissed at him or something with how I acted earlier. _

"Its better is he's here with me, that he won't get into trouble pulse it was Itachi's idea, not mine." Sasuke replied to the question without taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Oh dobe, come say hello to Shikamaru." Sasuke called out, he watched as Naruto looked at him then Shikamaru and once again him before he slowly walked over to Sasuke. Naruto looked once more at Sasuke and gave a shy smile, before he turned his attention at Shikamaru.

Sasuke felt warm at the smile that Naruto gave him; it was an innocent but shy smile.

"Why do you have a dog on your head?" Naruto asked curious as he slowly reached his hand towards the dog.

"I wouldn't do that…" Shikamaru sentence died out as he felt Akamaru sniff the demon, then said dog jumped onto Naruto's head. Surprised Shikamaru turned and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, "Did you ever see him do that before?"

Sasuke equally surprised just shook his head and stared at the dog on top of Naruto's head. It looked like the dog jumped into a pile of sunflower petals, his whole body was shielded by blond hair and only the dogs' paws, tail, and head was showing.

"Cool! Sasuke can I keep him?"

"No."

"Why?" Whined the blond as he looked up into Sasukes face.

"It's not ours."

"The can we get one? Please, please pretty, pretty please?" Naruto tried again but with this time with puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help it; it seamed like Naruto was wining even thought Sasuke kept saying no, and it was turning harder and harder to keep saying no. Turing his glare on Sasuke kept his face void of all emotion. "Not now, we will talk about it later ok Naruto?"

"Ok!" Naruto replayed as he jumped on Sasuke, successfully knocking Sasuke off balance so that they both fell to the floor. As it ended up Naruto fell on his back, without Akamaru who had jumped off Naruto and was now back with Shikamaru.

Sasuke fell on top of Naruto, his lags straddling Naruto and his face only inches away from Naruto's. Sasuke felt his body stiffen as he looked down at the blond under him, who in return looked up to meet Sasukes gaze. Sasuke watched as a light blush appeared on Naruto's tanned cheeks, and the blond timidly smiled up at Sasuke.

It screamed like they were in their own world, oh Sasuke new he was being watched. But nothing mattered at that moment, not all the eyes on them, or the gasps that came from their classmates. Sasuke felt it before it registered he was slowly closing the few inches. It was like his body acted without permission, he could now feel Naruto's warm breath on his lips. Sasuke watched thought half closed eyelids as Naruto's eyelids start to close.

Just as Sasuke was about to close the last inch he felt Naruto stiffen and start to grow, slowly Sasuke moved backwards as Naruto's eyes opened. No longer was the ocean blue eyes that Sasuke loved, instead there was the pure blood red eyes that signalled something was wrong.

Sasuke fallowed Naruto's eyes and ended up looking at Neji who was looking at Sasuke like he had gone insane, but Naruto's eyes didn't stop at him. Sasuke struggled to look over Neji's shoulder from his position on Naruto. But it ended up he didn't have to because Neji moved to show someone standing in the shadows of the door way.

As soon as Naruto saw the person, he pushed Sasuke off him and stared at the person. His growing intensified as he watched the person walk into the room. From his position on the ground Sasuke couldn't see, and Naruto wasn't letting him get up. But from what he could tell what's going on, it screamed like Naruto didn't like the person.

"Why hello… _itoko _Naruto_." _

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: Everyone should be happy; this is my longest chapter yet! Now everyone say 'Thank you for the longer chapter.' Well anyway what dose everyone think? Last ****_itoko_**** equals cousin if anyone doesn't know that word.** **Ok now this might be a little hard for some people to do, but do you see the little button at the bottom left hand corner? Well now you click that button and you write a review then you hit 'Submit Review'… if you do I'll give you a cookie, how dose that sound?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga.**

**Reminder: _Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking._**

_**Full Summary: So… what are you suppose to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you suppose to do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you suppose to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose.** _

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone from Naruto  
****_

* * *

_**

**_Private Demon_**

"What are you doing here Gaara?"

Sasuke watched as a short teenager with piercing red hair, walked out of the shadows of the doorway. _That's Naruto's cousin, they don't even look alike! _

Just at that moment the teacher walked into the class, just as the bell rang, bring all the students to look up at their teacher.

"Hello class, please sit down somewhere and be quiet while I talk. Unless everyone wants an detection at the end of the day." The whole class sat down where they were standing, even Naruto sat down, without Sasuke telling him to, but he did sit right beside Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the floor by Naruto looking every once and a while at his demon, who seamed to clam down a bit. Then he looked around the room, his eyes stopping when he met a pair of while eyes. From across the room Neji was looking right at him; glaring at the said boy, Sasuke turned his attention back to his teacher, who now wanted them to act like flowers. _I should have taken the paint and ducks, at lest with them I could just repaint it. This is just evil. _

Naruto really didn't know what to think, or feel for that matter. Seeing Gaara here was something he never expected. Sure him and Gaara were good cousins… or were at lest until Gaara tired to sell him… Shutting his eyes Naruto blocked the memeroy before it could even start.

But as it turned out Naruto only had to deal with Gaara and his master at the beginning of the day and right after lunch, but that still was a little to much for the said demon. By the time school was let out Naruto couldn't keep himself together, and he held on to Sasuke, even thought his master seamed really pissed off by that.

Sasuke glared at the blob of bright yellow that was attached to his side. But even throe he glared at the blond he didn't say anything, or do anything that would make the blond let go. _It's just because that Gaara guy really freaked Naruto out… Thats the only reasion i'm beging nice. _

"Is Itachi gonna pick us up, or do we have to walk home?" Naruto asked, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. while he asked that he titled his head back so he could look Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as his eyes made contact with Naruto's, whose hair and eyes both seamed to be shinning and sparking in the warm light of the sun. "Walking…" answered Sasuke as he tore his eyes way from Naruto, only to let them fall on Shikamaru who was looking at them with amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

Shikamaru shook his head, muttering something about it all being too troublesome to explain but his eyes still held that emotion in them. "Oh what are you two doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why do you ask Shikamaru?" Sasuke questioned him, they were all walking now, Sasuke and Shikamaru side by side and Naruto a few paces ahead. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked, not bounce or skip but walked, like he was deep in thought or something.

"Because Kiba wants to throw a party tonight and he made me the person to ask you to come, since he wants all the girls to come he figures you have to be their. Oh and he said that Naruto could come too." Shikamaru gave off a sigh once he was done.

"Hn, what time?"

"Somewhere around eight or nine, and it end's at about one or two tomorrow. So if your little demon had a bed time then I wouldn't bring him, we don't need a cranky demon around a house of people."

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and glared, he knew that Shikamaru was only telling the truth but it still pissed Sasuke off, no one should be able to say that about Naruto. He was always tried his best to ge good... it was just a little hard for him."I would watch what I say if I were you Shikamaru. You have no right to say anything about Naruto like that." Growled Sasuke.

The without saying anything else Sasuke started to walk up to Naruto who was standing still, Shoulders tense while he waited for Sasuke.

Behind Sasuke, Shikamaru once again sighed and shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. He watched as the two of them disappeared down the street, once they were out of view Shikamaru turned right and started walking. "Sasuke, I hope you know what you're getting your self into it's not always safe to be with a demon…"

"So can we go?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto sitting on his dresser across the room. At the moment, Sasuke was laying on his bed thinking before Naruto voiced out his question.

"No." Was the simply answer he gave as he turned so that now he was on his side, shutting his eyes Sasuke hoped that Naruto would get the clue that he was tired. But Naruto being… well Naruto, he didn't.

"Please? I would really, really like to go. It would be fun and anyways you need to get out more. Your skin is way to pale to be healthy Sasuke." Naruto ended with a nod of his head to support what he said.

Naruto looked up when he got no answer and found Sasuke asleep. It was most likely a light sleep because Sasuke hated being vulnerable, even around his family. Naruto jumped off the bed, softly landing on Sasuke's bed without ay noise. Then he moved so that he was sitting cross-legged beside Sasuke's head.

Naruto let his eyes roam Sasuke's sleeping face, while asleep he looked peaceful, happy and even innocent. His dark bangs clashed with his pale skin as they fell over his closed eyes, before Naruto could stop himself he reached out and brushed the bangs back.

Sasuke at the brush of Naruto's fingers but didn't wake up; instead he moved and wrapped his arms around Naruto's legs, using Naruto's legs as a pillow. Naruto froze; he didn't want to wake up Sasuke because if he did he would get yelled at.

But after Sasuke made that switch of pillows he seamed to fall into a deeper sleep. After a few minutes of not moving, Naruto started to stroke the raven locks of hair, while his mind went to the incident with Gaara earlier.

"Gaara, what are you doing here, I thought you were out of my life decades ago, not to only appear back in my life when everything was going good." Naruto muttered as stared out the window at the darkening sky.

Naruto could feel as Sasuke started to wake up, and he quickly got out of Sasuke's hold, and going back on top of the dresser just as Sasuke's eyes opened.

Rubbing his eyes Sasuke looked over at the clock but couldn't make out the time, flopping back onto the bed Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "What time is it?"

"Um… Seven fifteen." Naruto answered after a few minutes.

Getting up Sasuke grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom across the hall. "Oh you better get ready if you want to go to that party Dobe." Sasuke called over his shoulder as he shut the door to the bathroom. Clearly he could hear a thump, _most likely Naruto falling off the dresser…_ he smirked as he then heard a yell of 'really?' and a 'thank you Sasuke!' _Only for you dobe… and only because, you had a hard day with your cousin and everything. _

By the time Sasuke got out of the shower, Naruto was already dressed in a tight dark orange top with black fishnet underneath it. He was wearing black slightly baggy jeans that had chains hanging off the said of it. And to finish it all off his collar was on, the light of the setting sun was making the rubes glow in the shadows off the room.

Sasuke's intake of breath was sharp and it burned his throat, It was hard for him to look away. But he did and now he foud himself looking out the window, "Dobe can you get out of the room so I can change?" Sasuke asked, his voice colder then usual.

"Yup! I'll just go get something to eat… maybe I can find some ramen…" Naruto's vice died off as he moved farther from the room.

Once Sasuke couldn't hear Naruto anymore he let out a breath that he never new he was holding. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

Slowly Sasuke got ready. He picked out a loose blue fitting top and tight black jean, also adding a leather choker to match his jeans. Running his hand through his hair Sasuke walked out of the room and went to find his demon. Who was currently sitting on the table eating strawberries and drinking coffee, across the room stood Itachi smirking ear to ear.

"Sasukeee!" Sasuke winced at the high pinched voice that belonged to Naruto, as he wondered how all of they glasses didn't brake… along with his eardrums.

"Put those down right now Naruto or else we aren't going." Growled Sasuke as he glared at his brother, his hands just inching to strangle his still smirking brother.

"Can I keep the strawberries? I'll even give you one!" Before Sasuke was even able to answer Naruto had pulled him to a chair and forced him to sit, then sat on his lap. "Open your mouth Sasuke!"

Sasuke just glared at Naruto, keeping his mouth tightly shut. He didn't like sweet things and strawberries was somewhere on that list. Moving his gaze over Naruto's shoulder Sasuke caught sight of Itachi, who was just smirking at him and holding a camera. _Not again, I thought I destroyed all of those weeks ago…_

Sasuke's attention was brought back to Naruto when he felt something against his lips. Sasuke jar went slack as he saw that it was Naruto who was kissing him. The next thing Sasuke new was that Naruto pushed something into his mouth and jumped off him and grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke slowly brought his teeth down to see what Naruto pushed into his mouth and glared at Naruto.

"What? I wanted you to have a strawberry, and since you wouldn't take one go I gave one to you." Naruto was really happy; he got Sasuke to eat a strawberry.

"Dobe never do that again." He sounded breathless to his own ears ad his heart was pounding, pushing that out of his mind Sasuke walked out of the room, knowing that Naruto would flow him as they left for the party.

**_TBC… _ **

**A/N: Well there you go its chapter seven. Anyways tell me what you think ok? See you next chapter and happy Easter to everyone. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

**Reminder: _Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking._**

Full Summary:_ So… what are you suppose to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you **suppose to** **do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you suppose to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose.**_

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own anymore from Naruto_**

* * *

**Private Demon**

"Troublesome, this is all just too troublesome. For the fifth time Kiba I told them but Sasuke didn't say if he was coming or not."

Kiba glared at Shikamaru, but soon gave that up as he flopped down onto the floor. No one was really there yet… but it was only eight oh five…

Shikamaru gave off a sigh as went over to the door opening it he looked down the hall to see a few people walking his way. "Kiba," he called over his shoulder. "People are coming so get your ass off the floor, and turn on the music." Shikamaru heard some bumping and the sound of glass braking before the music started blaring.

While walking he looked around the room, taking in who was there and who had yet to arrive. Sighing, he sat down on the couch and just watched at the night started to unfold, it was too troublesome for him to do much else.

_He looks cold…_ Naruto walked behind Sasuke, close enough that he could see his slight shiver in the darkness. Looking down at the ground Naruto caught up to Sasuke and kept his thoughts to himself.

Sasuke let his eyes slid over the quiet blond beside him. His head was down, his blond spikes sticking up in the air. Before he even realized it Sasuke found his hand on top of that mop of messy blond spikes. He watched as blue eyes filled his vision, blue frightened eyes.

Sasuke didn't like that.

Pulling Naruto to a stop Sasuke hugged him.

Sasuke knew that it was wrong; that Naruto wouldn't be able to push him away, but in that moment it didn't seam to matter that much with Naruto hugging him back. Closing his eyes Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to his body and rested his head onto of the pillow of soft strands of blond hair.

Feeling safe Naruto smiled and rubbed his face into Sasukes neck.

It stayed like that for a while, until Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto away from him. He looked at Naruto with warm eyes and smiled. "C'mon, you don't want to be late to do?"

Shaking his head Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and pulled him down the side walk.

By the time they got their; the party was full blown. Everyone was their dancing, talking, or doing something stupid.

"Well I see that you came."

Sasuke turned and looked at Shikamaru who getting something to drink.

"Ya, Naruto wanted to come and since we had nothing better to do, we came." Replied Sasuke as he looked over at Naruto. The said blond was looking at everything and everyone, like it was too much for him to take in at once.

Naruto turned and spotted Sasuke looking at him, giving a big grin he skipped over to him, their was so much to do, to eat and to drink that he didn't know where to start. And even better yet, they hadn't seen pink hair yet.

"Hey Sasuke! Thanks for coming!"

The sound of the new voice made Naruto turned around. Standing behind him was a guy a little taller then himself; the guy was wearing a black top with baggy jeans.

"As I told Shikamaru, thank Naruto. He's the one that wanted to come, not me."

Blinking Naruto watched as the guys' face went from happy to disbelieving. Opening his mouth he tried several times like to say something but each time nothing came out. Naruto could tell that this amused Sasuke greatly, it was like the guy had never seen Sasuke do anything for anyone. Grinning Naruto tugged on Sasuke's wrist, getting said boys attention, he blinked before tilting his head to one side. "He looks like a fish out of water." Naruto conmented as he also pointed to the guy standing by them.

Smirking Sasuke looked over at Kiba and nodded. "Hn, your right Naruto he dose look like a fish, but Naruto no eating this fish because it could make you very sick."

Naruto looked at him, stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, no eating weird human fish." He replayed to Sasuke command.

"Good." Nodding his bye to Kiba he took Naruto's wrist and started to walk towards the food and drinks. Looking around he could already see people that were drunk, they were laughing too loud for his ears and were doing some pretty stupid stuff. He turned his head slightly and found several guys pulling a mattress out from one of the rooms and starting towards the door.

Turing away from the seen Sasuke pulled Naruto towards the food and filled a plate full of food for the demon, which was sniffing the punch that sat in a large plastic bowl.

Walking over to him he leaned his face closer to Naruto so he was able to see the punch.

"That doesn't look right, no drinking it ok Naruto?" Sasuke say as he eyed the punch, it had bits of stuff swimming in it, from the top view it looked like fruits… But he didn't want Naruto getting sick. He would be the one cleaning him up.

Blinking Naruto nodded his head slightly; Sasuke was just behind him his warm breath gently creased his cheek as Sasuke breathed. He smelt clean and fresh, the faint sent of strawberries lingered on his skin from earlier. Naruto leaned back slightly so the back of his head gently rested on Sasuke's shoulder. For some reason it felt right for Naruto to be this close to Sasuke… It felt natural for him. _Well he is my master, which must be why this feels nice. Like I'm wanted and safe._

All too soon someone called to Sasuke and he quickly stepped away from Naruto, and turned to the person who called him. Naruto watched out of the corner of his eye as Sasuke talked to some blond girl.

"So who is the blond guy you are always with Sasuke?" Ino asked as she looked around the room trying to find her boyfriend with her eyes.

"Naruto my… friend…" Sasuke answered. _What is he? My pet… my family… my friend… my lover?_

Sasuke blinked and held back the urge to shake his head at that last thought. _Naruto is not my lover, he is my demon, under my care. He is anything but a lover…_

"Um… Sasuke?"

Sasuke eyes snapped down to look at Ino, her and Shikamaru had been the closest things to friends he had while growing up. "Hn I'm fine Ino, you don't have to ask me that question every time we see each other." He watched as Ino's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Fine you want to be like that I should just leave… Um Sasuke your friend is gone."

Whipping around Sasuke looked at the place he left Naruto, now some couple was standing their kissing their minds out. "Um, sorry Ino I have to go." He muttered as Sasuke walked away, the only reason he was walking was because he was holding himself back. He didn't want to cause a seen.

Naruto was no where in sight; Sasuke wasn't able to hear him over the sound of his own blood running in his vanes and the pounding of his heart. Also all the girls trying to kiss and jump him wasn't helping that much either.

He found Kiba and Hinata sitting on one of the couches. Hinata was sitting in Kiba's lap and trying to get Hinata to kiss him. Sasuke didn't even see her as he looked at Kiba. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Hay man, couldn't you see I was trying to do something?" Kiba asked annoyed that Sasuke had to find him and his girlfriend. They don't get much time together because of Hinata's cousin, so he wanted to enjoy what time he had wither her. But no Sasuke the perfect just had to go looking for him so he could ask an stupid question. Who was Naruto anyway?

"The blond kid who was with me earlier." Answered Sasuke as he glared at Kiba, he was ticked off that the fur ball didn't remember who Naruto was.

"Oh him… No I don't think so. The only blonds I've seen since your guy is Ino and I don't think that's the right blond."

Without saying anything Sasuke walked off looking around he went to the bedrooms and the washroom but still no luck in finding his little blond demon. Finally tired of walking, pissed at himself for loosing Naruto and worried for said blond Sasuke stepped outside. Sighting he leaned on the rail and looked down at the ground. Ad their staring up at him was his blond, smiling and waving to him. Strawberries stains on his face and clothing and even some of the red juice was in his hair. He was sitting on the ground with strawberries surrounding him.

All Sasuke could do was blink at Naruto before relief took over. His mouth started to twitch and the next thing anyone knew was that Uchiha Sasuke was laughing.

Naruto watched his master and smiled. He had never seen Sasuke like this before and the sound of his laugh made him all warm and happy inside. He watched as Sasuke got himself back together as much as he could, a smile was still present on his lips as he walked out of the house. As he can towards Naruto none of the people talked. They were all too stunned that the Uchiha Sasuke had laughed and even now still smiling.

Taking Naruto's strawberry stained hand Sasuke pulled Naruto away from all the eyes that watched their every move. A few blocks down the street they came to a park and Sasuke let go of Naruto, he missed the warmth that Naruto's smaller hand had provided immediately. Walking over to the swing he sat down and watched Naruto, taking a breath he held out his hand, calling Naruto to his side.

Smiling Naruto skipped over to his masters side right when he was in front of him, Sasuke took his face between his hands. Naruto looked as Sasuke dark black and watched as he blinked once before he rested is forehead on Naruto's.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Naruto." Sasuke whispered as his hands fell away and he his fluttered shut. He wasn't used to worrying about anyone other then himself and to find Naruto safe and smelling of strawberries was a gift. He never wanted to go through that again, it hurt his heart thinking about what could of happened to his blond, sun kissed demon.

Naruto pulled Sasuke off of the swing so that they were now sitting in the sand. Well it was more Naruto was sitting in the sand while Sasuke laid with his head in Naruto's lap. "I'm sorry master, Naruto will not do that again."

"Sasuke." Sasuke whispered as he rubbed his face into Naruto's shirt. "Not master… Just Sasuke."

Running his hands through Sasuke's hair Naruto nodded. "Naruto will not do that again… Sasuke. Naruto will stay with Sasuke forever." Naruto whispered the last part as he watched Sasuke fall asleep.

They would have to leave soon… But right now both of them didn't want to move, they could spend a little bit of the night sitting in the park with the gentle wind blowing around them like a lovers caress.

_**TBC...**_

**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry about the computer hateing me thing... I hope it dosn't happen again. Anyways to say sorry I added more into this chapter so its longer. Hope you like it! Please review to let me know that all my lovely reviews forgive me for takeing forever to update this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga. **

**Reminder: Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking. **

**Full Summary: _So… what are you suppose to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you_****_suppose to_****_do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you suppose to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose. _ **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anyone from Naruto_

* * *

_ **

Private Demon

Days were getting cold, shorter by the minute and Christmas was fast approaching, like in a few days. Now for Naruto he had no idea about this 'Christmas' thing but from what Itachi had told him it was important. Every time he went to go buy something or went out with Sasuke he had to dress up in big baggy clothing. Sasuke said it would keep out the cold; Itachi had even bought him an orange hat with orange fox ears sticking out of the top. 

Naruto grinned as he remembered Sasuke's face when he saw the hat; Sasuke had tried to grab it only to find out that Itachi bought him one too. Just so he wouldn't feel left out, but Sasuke's wasn't a fox it was a cats ears. Itachi even made sure that if Sasuke ever burnt it, he would show Sasuke's fan girls a few of Sasuke's baby pictures.

Naruto had to give Itachi credit, the pictures he picked out, Sasuke would never want anyone to see, for Naruto his favorite would have to be the one of Sasuke taking a bath in pink bubbles with three rubber ducks in the water with him. Oh yes and Sasuke even had a pink ribbon in his hair.

Itachi had even told him he had to give Sasuke a gift too, so that's how Naruto ended up shopping in some store by himself. Dressed in warm coat, a blue scarf and his orange hat he walked down the ale trying to find something for Sasuke. So far he had found nothing and it was getting dark and Sasuke wanted him home, sighing Naruto turned and started to walk home. It wasn't a good idea to get Sasuke mad at him, and anyways it was _cold_.

Pulling his scarf closer to his face Naruto sighed the wind had picked up, and he still had a few blocks to go before he got home…

Something wasn't right. It had been the fifth time Sasuke had looked out the window for Naruto; he should have been back a while ago. No matter how many times he asked Itachi he would not tell him where Naruto had gone, flopping onto the couch he sighed and looked at the fire place. "Stupid dope, where the hell are you?"

Time seamed to pass very slowly, seconds turning into hours until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The wind had picked up and it was even starting to snow, looking down he saw his hands curled into fists. Opening his hands he stared down at the strands of black hair that rested in the palms of his now open hands. Grabbing his jacket Sasuke put on his shoes and turned to the door, something happened to Naruto. He just new it.

He was only a few steps away from the door when he saw someone walking towards him. What's Naruto's cousin doing over here? As the red head got closer to him Sasuke could see something red in his arms.

Sasuke's heart stopped.

With each step the red head took Sasuke's blood seamed to be freezing in his veins, his feet were frozen to the ground so he wasn't even able to move. Only watch as the two got close and close to him until he was able to look into bright green eyes. Tearing his eyes away from the green ones he looked at the red fur ball him his arms.

Sasuke gently took the demon into his arms and held him close to his body.

"We should go in." Said a voice from in front of him.Looking up Sasuke looked at the other demon. He looked nothing like Naruto. Nodding his head Sasuke walked back inside the warm house, leaving the door open for the other demon to fallow. Moving into the living room Sasuke walked over to the fireplace and sat down as close as he was able to without burning himself.

Looking down at Naruto his chest started to hurt, a feeling that he never felt before. Tarring his eyes away from the demon's form he looked up at the other red hair demon. Opening his mouth he wanted to say something, only to find that nothing came out. It took four times before Sasuke was able to whisper the question "why?"

Gaara watched as Naruto's Master held him and whispered over and again, his hand rubbing behind Naruto's ear. Titling his head he watched the two, he could never recall his cousin to be to be protive of anything, even less a human. Leaning on the wall he watched as Naruto's master slowly started to warm the foxes body up. Gaara new that Naruto could never die from something like this, but he kept this information to himself he wanted to watch this… it is very interesting.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gaara saw someone else approach the room. Watching slightly he saw Naruto's master turn to the other human male. As the human male tried to take Naruto away from his master, said master held Naruto closer to his body, and glared at the other human. "So tell me demon, is Naruto gonna live?" Gaara looked at the human male and shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to tell him that something like a little cold wind was gonna kill his cousin. It would stop all his fun; anyways he wasn't his master so Gaara didn't have to listen.

Itachi glared at the red hair demon then looked back at his brother. Shaking his head he bent down and picked up Sasuke, bridal style and walked over to the couch. _He should at lest sit on something soft… for all the good it will do._ Dumping his brother on the couch softly, Itachi walked over to the phone. He should have done this call a while ago… It's been a long time coming.

_"Hello?"_ A female voice answered.

"Yes hi, is Neji Home?"

_"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"_ The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Its Itachi, Hinata now can you get Negi."

_"J-just a second cousin."_ Replayed Hinata.

While waiting for Neji, Itachi looked over at Sasuke who was still watching Naruto. A voice interrupted his thought. _"…So what do you want?"_ Neji's voice floated through the receiver.

"Just to tell you that we have your demon. Also I'm not letting him out in this weather by himself so you better come get him coz."

_"Just let him be, he's nothing like your brothers pathetic demon. He can find his way home by himself." _

"My house my rules Neji, so either you come and get him or he doesn't leave this house." With that said Itachi hung up the phone, sometimes it was hard to belive that they were related. 

Walking back to his brother he took his face between his hands and looked at Sasuke's dark eyes that were scared. "Sasuke, take Naruto up to your room, you have a fireplace up there. Start a fire and keep Naruto warm." With that said Itachi pushed Sasuke towards the stairs and watched as Sasuke ran up the stairs, almost falling a few times. Once he was out of sight Itachi turned towards the other demon. "So Gaara…"

Blinking Sasuke put Naruto on his bed, and turned towards the fireplace. "Brother said to start a fire…" He muttered to himself as he got the wood and started a little fire in his room. Taking Naruto and the blanket Sasuke wrapped them around him and Naruto as he sat down by the fire. Looking down Sasuke let the tears fall from his eyes, the tears ran down his cheeks until the fell on Naruto's slightly damp fur. "Please, Naruto… Don't leave me…"

**_TBC… _**

**Author's Note: I suck, I'm mean I know, I know. ****I did not mean for it to take me this long to post. I've just been very busy. So once again I am sorry for the wait. Happy New Year everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Sasuke and Naruto will be OOC, but I will try to keep their characters as close as possible as to the ones in the anime and manga.**

_**Full Summary: So… what are you suppose to do when someone gives you a baby fox, keep it? Kill it? And even worse it's a demon fox too. What are you**__**suppose to**__**do when the lady said that this demon child-fox was made for you, keep it? Kill it? And what are you suppose to do when you see the demon in its human form and fall in love with it? Keep it or kill it? That's what Sasuke has to choose.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own anyone from Naruto  
**_**  
Reminder: Bold and italic means Naruto in his fox form is thinking.**

* * *

_** Private Demon  
**_

Yawning in his fox form Naruto tried to stretch but only to find out that something was holding him down. Opening his eyes he saw arms wrapped around him, turning his head he looked at the sleeping face of Sasuke and sighed softly. Looking around the room he saw what used to be a fire most likely but now was only a pile of embers.

Looking back up at Sasuke Naruto frowned when he saw the dried tear tracts. Wiggling out of Sasuke's hold Naruto switched forms and picked Sasuke up and carried him to the bed. First Naruto pulled the blankets over Sasuke's sleeping form before he moved to the fire and put a few more logs into it.

Frowning he threw a look over his shoulder at Sasuke, he couldn't remember anything, the last thing he remembered was being cold and thinking that it would be better to switch forms. Running a hand though his hair he moved back over to the bed, now that the room was warmer he lay down beside Sasuke and yawned. He was still tried, closing his eyes he fell back to sleep in seconds.

Leaning his shoulder against the wall Itachi stared at Gaara. "So it looks like you're stuck here until I say otherwise. Want to tell me why you brought back Naruto when you could have just left him outside? He would have froze if you left him and he would have been out of your hair. So tell me dear Gaara why did you return Sasuke's little demon when you hate him so much?"

When Gaara never answered him Itachi gave off a long sigh. "Fine don't tell, but you're not leaving this house until Naruto wakes up. He at least needs to know who saved him." With that said Itachi turned to leave before stopping. "You can stay in this room." Now leaving the room he made his way up the stairs and looked inside Sasuke's room. It had been a few hours since he sent Sasuke with Naruto upstairs.

But from the look of it Naruto was just fine since he was in human form lying beside Sasuke. Itachi was betting that how they were laying together now was not the way it was when they had went to sleep. Sasuke was now using Naruto's chest as a pillow and Naruto had one arm wrapped around his master. Closing the door gently Itachi smiled slightly. He would leave it this time; let the two sleep without him taking a picture of it, anyways from the way Naruto had acted before he was betting the little fox wouldn't want anything waking up his master right now anyways and the fact that he was Sasuke's brother most likely wouldn't matter much.

Slowly Sasuke come awake to a heart beat that was under his ear. Blinking his eyes he stared sleepy at a chest that he was using as a pillow. Pulling back he sat up and rubbed his eyes like a three year would after they woke up from there nap. Yawning he stared at Naruto who was sleeping in human from. Shrugging he slipped off the bed and made it all the way to the door before he froze and turned around. "Naruto!" He whispered before he ran to the bed and tackled the fox, waking him up. Pressing his face into Naruto's neck he hugged the fox tightly, tears slowly slipping out of his closed eyes as he murmured words to low for even Naruto could hear.

"Y-you are to never do that again." Sasuke whispered as he pressed his face tightly against Naruto. He didn't care if someone walked in and saw them like this, he didn't care if his brother took a picture of it. All that mattered was that Naruto was alive, he was alive and safe. Pulling back he sat up so that he was now startling Naruto and wiped his eyes. "You hear me Naruto? This is an order, you are to never do that again, you are to never leave me again." Sniffling slightly he stared at Naruto before he laid back down on top of him and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was listen to Naruto's heart.

Frowning Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, he had no clue what brought this one… Yet he liked the feel of Sasuke on top of him. Sure he didn't care for the fact that now his shirt was wet from the tears and that he got jumped awake, but he could ignore those. "Okay Sasuke Naruto will never do something like that again." He whispered to his master as he lightly moved an arm to wrap around the other boy. Almost always Sasuke hated him hugging him but for now Naruto was sure it would be okay. Moving his other hand he lightly played with Sasuke's hair as they both fell into a peaceful silence.

There were no words that needed to be said, no other actions that needed to be done they both understood that right now the silence held all the unsaid words, unsaid feelings from each boy.

After a little while Sasuke sighing and pulled back, looking up at Naruto he moved one hand and lightly clumped Naruto's scared cheek. "When Gaara walked up to me and handed you to me… You were so cold; I couldn't even hear a heartbeat." His voice was only a whisper and tears started to water up in his eyes again but he refused to let them fall. "I thought you were gone Naruto, I knew something was wrong but I kept on putting it off. Each time I looked over at the door I thought you were going to jump though it right after I turned my back to it, so I waited and waited and waited and you never came." Blinking he took in a deep breath. "But it's over… You're safe so I have nothing to worry about." Moving forward Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto's. "And now you know you're never allowed to leave me." Smiling softly moved his lips to Naruto's forehead and kissed it gently.

Pulling back from Sasuke moved off the blushing Naruto and looked over at the fire. "I better go to brother since your okay." Sasuke muttered to himself as he wiped his eyes. Walking out of the room he left the door open as he went to go find his brother.

Blushing Naruto sat up. He never expected his master to ever do that. Pulling off his shirt he moved to the dresser and pulled on a clean one. _So Gaara brought me back did he?_ Frowning Naruto looked at the fire, he couldn't think of a reason why Gaara would save him. As far as he knew Gaara hated him, hated him with a passion. _I guess I better thank him then._

Making himself walk downstairs Naruto looked around, so far no sign of Gaara, moving his search into the living room Naruto saw him sitting with this eyes closed. As he walked he saw Gaara's shoulders tense as he slowly made his way closer to him. Once he was close enough he stopped and pushed his hands in his pockets. Looking down at the floor Naruto suddenly wished he had a rock that he could kick around.

"Um… Thanks for the help yesterday." He muttered as he kept his eyes glued to the floor, he hadn't said thanks to his cousin since they were babies. "If you haven't come around I'm sure I would have died from the cold… So from my master and me we both thank you for your help cousin Gaara." Giving him a small bow Naruto gave a mental sigh, that wasn't too bad now he just hopped that Gaara wouldn't want to talk to him. Looking up he saw Gaara watching him and blushed. "Um… I, um, I'm gonna go eat now!" Making a quick exit from the room Naruto sighed once he was safe. _God I hope I never ever have to do that again!_Looking around Naruto sifted into his fox form, jumped on the table and grabbed an apple with his mouth. Jumping back down Naruto ran to Sasuke's room, Gaara wouldn't come looking for him in here. Once on the bed Naruto let the apple fall out of his mouth before he licked his lips. Since he was a fox right now the apple would be enough for food a while. His eyes narrowed before Naruto pounced on the apple, dinging his claws into it but sadly his claws hit the side of the apple and he went rolling off the bed; landing on his back with a thump. Kicking his paws he saw that his claws were stuck into the apple and he growled softly before retracting his claws and watching as the apple fell onto his belly then rolled away from him. Shaking his fox head he went to his meal and started to eat it.

Once Sasuke had left the safety of his room he went in surch of his brother, he needed to talk to him. His brother would have more information about what was really going on then he understood and when it came to his demon he wanted every single answer that he could get. He was not going to allow something like that to happen to Naruto again. Slowly making his way to his brothers room Sasuke knocked on the door before entering the room and staring at his brother who was laying on the bed reading. "You know what Naruto is; I know you know more information about demons and such, so tell me Brother. I'm missing key information about my fox." If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be talking to his brother, demanding information from him about something that he wanted to keep, well Sasuke would have laughed in their face. But not now. Now all he wanted to do was to keep Naruto safe. To keep him his.

Closeting the door Sasuke leaned against it and stared at his older brother, he knew he must look like shit after all he was up most of the night and even his sleep was restless. He wanted to get this done and get back to Naruto. Sasuke didn't want the little fox out of his sight. Blinking he frowned, when had their relationship changed? When did he become so attached to his little demon? Sasuke wasn't sure but he was going to figure that out once he had some time. For now he needed his brother to tell him what the hell was going on and if that meant letting his brother take pictures of him sleeping… Well so be it. Some things were just too important to let his ego get in the way.

******A/N: Wow I haven't looked at this in a year or so. I have no comment really to say about it though now that I remember that I DO have this I am going to be working on it again. All I have to say is that the main computer was gone for a good seven months and over that time I forgot about this.****My writing has changed slightly and there is no way to get it back to how this story is written but hopefully that won't be a problem to anyone reading this. Life has changed for me and I am now in College and hold a job, so I have no idea how much writing I will be able to get done. To anyone who used to read this and still will I am very sorry for this. Please forgive me and I hope that you won't be pissed at me. The only reason as to why I am even going to finish this story is because of you guys. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Sorry

Hello all my lovely readers. I am just posting this to let you know that I will no longer be finishing Private Demon on this account. In fact, Private Demon will not be finished, at least this version. I am re-writing the story and will be posting it on my other account as soon as I am able to find a beta. So if anyone knows any good beta's that would be willing to help it would save me the trouble of finding one. Thank you.

If you wish to know my other account you can send me a message. As for the reason I am leaving this one is for personal reasons. Once again thank you.


End file.
